crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Scribblenauts Unlimited's Wrong Game
I Think this is an original Story (Its realy true, cause if it was not, i wasnt writting it Before the problems Im a big fan of scribblenauts, exactly like scribblenauts unlimited, I LOVE SCRIBBLENAUTS UNLIMITED, i watched the trailer, i loved it, and i already played scribblenauts unlimited, in my old pc, then it couldnt load up anymore, so then i had a new pc, there i had fun, then i remembered the game, i went to google to see scribblenauts unlimited torrents, then i saw one called (ScribbleNauts Unlimited Torrent Download) i thaw it could be an stupid ad site or an crappy site, but it had the name, the GOLDEN name, its wasnt golden, its like (PRECIOUS NAME) so, i clicked it, and there was the download box, nothing else, no Background or images or name, and the link of the site was DownloadScribbleNautsTorrent.Com (you dont need to check, its gone now, so i clicked the box and there was written on the file Scribblenauts Unlimited To UTorrent i dont have files of it or images, cause, i did not know about this site anymore, and i deleted it, the Heart Attack i had, anyway, i opened the file on utorrent, passed some good 50 minutes, it finnaly completed, then it opened, i installed and saw a file saying (new mode) it was good to see, so i put it after i installed the game on the game file, then i made things, raged, waited 1 day for it work to download crash dump fix files and then i finnaly could open the game The Big Problems *the titles opened, and the game opened, i was playing on edwin's farm, like how it always starts, then i completed, and i went to the capital city, something was strange, there was absulutely nobody, only a sign, i thaw it could be a glitch, or else that mod, maybe it could make an cool mod (but it was not gonna be) i saw the sign and opened it, something was written (meet me at hospital) i thaw that mod could be an adventure mode, but it was not, i went to the hospital, and there was absulutely dead bodies, i saw doppleganger, he was with a knife cutting kenpo in half (kenpo was one of maxwell's brothers) kenpo died and blood came out, it was strange, like... he killed kenpo, ik, that is weird, and blood came out, you cant even spawn blood on the game, i thaw it could be another mode thing, and then doppleganger went after me, i clicked in doppleganger to make him gone, but i couldnt, i tried to click myself to be invincible, and it did not work, then, doppleganger picked me up and cutted me in half, i got shocked, and thaw i was dreaming, but i knew it was a mode, instead of that, doppleganger did not look how i knew it was, it was, kinda creepy, he had a bloody hand mark on his head, and no eyes, it looked like metal eyeballs without black thing and shiny thing, i came out the hospital before i was his lunch, i left and there as a lag, everything was blue, then red, then yellow, maxell, could only move 1 foot in 1 minute, then it made screen static, and then everything was bloody, i saw a red zombie with a blue starite upon him, i went to him and the name of the mission was The Last Of Your Life, what i had to do is kill myself, the hint was What About You Leave? i got shocked, and made a lava pool, and it accepted, then the hint said Jump On It, and i jumped on lava, then the 3rd hint/last hint said Now Stay There, and i died. then i returned, with no hands and arms, and doppleganger always watching, i got FREAKED OUT, anywhere i go, doppleganger was already there, i helped some people and done starites, until the 60th starite, it was the ending, *1st: No Cutscene *2nd: Lily Dies *3rd: the old man was doppleganger *4th: the screen got static *so, then, what happened? *doppleganger face popped up, ripped eyes, red bright eyelids looking DIRECTLY AT ME, blood everywhere, and a message saying You Cant Run From Me *and the game closed, and i saw a notepad file saying ReadMe *i opened and it said: Wrong Game *i saw the mode file *i opened the file and it was written: This is Fake *and the game name called now: DeathNauts Unlimited *i opened and it was black, no intro, *what happened next? *A POP UP APPEARED *maxwell deaths *and blood *GORY, BLOOD *face half cuts *i couldnt watch that, then i turned off my pc, that was, creepy *A Message To Members: this story is real, plz dont ban it, it realy happened, and you dont need to check, its gone cause i contacted google and gave the link, now its gone * but i still remember it in my head, the doppleganger person, he was... creepy Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Well, that was pointless.